Ignorance is Bliss
by acciowolfsbane14
Summary: What if Lyanna had twins? What if one of them is Jon Snow and the silver haired, blue eyed baby girl was passed as the daughter of the deceased Brandon Stark? A war is coming up, we must brace ourselves for the long winter nights. An alliance must be made, but first wars must be fought, lost, and won. And certain people knows nothing. PLEASE READ, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - PROLOGUE**

 **DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own game of thrones, these were a part of an idea that I had during history class so yeah. Please continue to read, and follow and favorite if you like this! Also please review! Thank you! Valar Morghulis.

* * *

Promise me Ned, promise me.

Aye, those words were Lyanna's last. I still imagine the pool of blood on top of her belly. I imagined the two twins that came from her and that damned Rhaegar Targaryen. Everything he did was unwise, he made everything worse for everyone and the whole realm!

I can't betray Lyanna now, I'll pass them as my own. I went to King's Landing, a city where everything crumbled into pieces, a symbol of the end of the Targaryen regime. I had to stop there as Robert demanded to see her body one last time.

I unsaddled from my horse, to see Robert who was now in a position of immense power. We're even more doomed. Aye Robert's a good soldier, but he wouldn't make a good king. I stood tall and proud before finally bending the knee.

"Get the bloody fuckin' up Ned," Robert said. "Where is she?"

Then I looked up, and then Robert looked to the front, where a cart was pulled up by a white horse, a cart with the corpse of Lyanna Stark. Robert looked down at her corpse and closed his eyes, mourning.

Then behind the cart was Howland Reed, who was riding his horse, with another cart that seated women. Robert nodded at the crannogman, then looked annoyed at the other women who just bowed to him.

"Ned," he said angrily, "who are these wenches?! Can't they see I'm mourning?"

"Forgive me Your Grace" Ned said formally, "These are the women we found in the Tower."

"However, the wet nurse works for me."

Then Robert looked at the wet nurse, who was holding two small babies in her arms, the babies were too small. Robert walked over to the nurse who defensively move a step back. The nurse looked at Ned, who gave her a reassuring look.

Then the nurse nodded at Robert, "Your highness," the nurse greeted.

Robert looked angry, angrier than ever. His face was red, and there was a vein on his forehead. He looked back at Ned and grabbed him by the collar.

"These babies. Who. Do. They. Belong. To?" Robert hissed, making Ned only gulp silently.

"ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF FUCK!"

"The boy belongs to me. He's my bastard," Ned said.

"What about the other? I'm assuming it's a girl," Robert spat.

"The girl-," Ned started.

"Belongs to Brandon of House Stark. Another bastard," Howland Reed declared.

Ned looked at Howland Reed, surprised, unsure of how to react.

"That's madness!" Robert said.

"It's true!" Ned shouted, decided to go along. Then Robert looked in his eyes, his blue eyes were filled with rage and fury.

"Lying to a king is punishable by death," Robert threatened.

"And telling the truth isn't," Ned said, then Robert let go of him.

"Please, let me tell you the whole story," Ned said.

* * *

Robert and Ned were walking in the Red Keep, looking over at the smoke and fire from the aftermath of the battle.

"I can't believe it's over," Robert said, "Gods damn this. I was supposed to go home, with Lyanna, and we'll be safe."

Ned frowned, he disagreed with Robert. 'Lyanna wouldn't be happy with you,' he thought.

"Winterfell's her home," Ned said, "We'll bury her in our crypts, she'll finally be at peace."

Robert felt sad, so he shook his head.

"Brandon told me before he left," Ned started, "that he had a baby, with a daughter of a trader from Lys."

Robert looked at Ned, squinting his eyes. Ned could feel the pressure to deliver the lie, but he had to do it, for Lyanna.

"She was a beauty, silver hair and blue eyes. I remembered he told me that she was not like any other he had ever seen. Then he got her pregnant, so he married her in secret and promised to take the mother and the babe when he returned, but he never did," Ned said bitterly, gulping down his wine. "So, he made me promise him, to take the babe if anything happens to him."

"That still does not make any sense, the babe looked fresh out of a woman's cunt Ned!" Robert roared.

"She's weak Robert," Ned said defensively, "can't you see that she needs her wet nurse?!"

"Well if you put it that way, don't you think her mother would be better than a wet nurse?" Robert challenged Ned.

'Shit,' Ned thought. What if Robert know that he's lying?

"Her mother is a commoner, she wouldn't be able to live the way she did before if she brought that babe with her, she'd end up in a brothel. I offered to take my niece with me," Ned said slowly.

"And what about your boy?" Robert questioned.

"That's my son. I made him," Ned said, trying to look like he had made a huge mistake. Robert tried to cut through the things Ned said, but he was finally convinced.

He scoffed before drinking a glass full of wine, "how are you going to explain that to Cat?"

Ned laughed sadly, "I have no idea Robert, I have no idea."

"So, you have… err- what's their names again?" Robert asked, his cheeks flushed from all the wine he's had.

"Lara, that's what my brother's wife named her. She's a stark," Ned said. He could've told Robert that she's his and she would bear the name Snow. But in Westeros, there was no place for a bastard lady, so it's better of that she's a Stark. He had Howland Reed to thank for that.

"And my boy would be Jon, Jon Snow."

"How about Winterfell? Isn't she supposed to be in your place now?" Robert said.

"You're drunk! Seven hells Robert, how is a baby going to rule over Winterfell," said an annoyed Ned, shaking his head at his drunk old friend.

Suddenly, some men had entered the room they are in, they were Robert's sworn men, and a few sworn to Tywin Lannister. Robert looked like he just met an ugly whore, so he rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Well now that's out of the way," Robert said, "Piss off Ned, I have a coronation to plan."

"Aye, and I have Winterfell to run," Ned said, bowing to Robert before he exited the room.

As Ned got out of the room, he let out a long breath. He got away with something big, something that only Ned and Howland Reed could know. Ned vowed that he would never tell a single soul as he lived, and that he would protect the twins from any harm and from any knowledge of their true parentage.

* * *

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO - DAWN**

 **DISCLAIMER -** this is all based on my thoughts, and feel free to comment or favorite and follow! Thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot! especially the one from a guest! Anyways, PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!

* * *

Years had passed, and everyday has been a breeze for Ned. No worries, no war, yet there's guilt. Ned was standing atop looking down at Robb and Jon sparring with wooden swords. On the side, Lara was looking at them whilst Sansa was playing with her doll beside her. Jon was a like a true northmen, dark locks decorated the head of the bastard, ten years of age. Lara was different.

Her hair was silver and her eyes were Stark Grey. Everyone loved Lara, she was charming and spirited, she loved horses, and Ned loved her. She reminded him of Lyanna, in a point where there was too much Lyanna and Rhaegar. Ned feared for the girl more as days had passed. Each day she was looking more like Rhaegar and she acted more like Lyanna. Ned feared for her safety, what if one day, Robert decide to burn her into ashes?

Suddenly Ned hears footstep walking towards him, it was Catelyn. She was looking radiant in her final stages of her pregnancy; her hair was red like Sansa. Ned thought that Catelyn was beautiful and he just smiled to her.

Catelyn looked on the children beside Ned, she was smiling sadly, specifically looking at Jon Snow.

"There'll be one more soon," Ned said.

"The Maester told me it might be a boy," Catelyn whispered.

"It doesn't matter, boy or girl," Ned said reassuring her, "if the babe's healthy, it's fine."

Catelyn smiled. The look on her face said that she loves and respected Ned very much. It was not long ago, she was screaming into his face of how much she hated him, for bringing Jon into their home. And it broke Ned's heart deeply.

He couldn't bear to lie to Catelyn, but he vowed to keep Jon and Lara safe for Lyanna. So, it was worth the trouble.

* * *

Lara's POV

It's such an amazing thing to look at Jon and Robb fighting, yes, it's just a game but it's so fun. I wish I could join in, but the only thing I can do is horse riding. So, I love to watch them, they reminded me of the stories told by father when he was travelling down south. I imagine the swords clashing, and then victory.

Suddenly there's a cart full of goods from the south had arrived in Winterfell. I saw the ladies were checking for the herbs and spices they needed to prepare the feast for king Robert. Then one of them grabbed a peculiar looking fruit, it was yellow.

Then Sansa suddenly tagged on my sleeves and I turned to her, "Lara, what's that?" she asked.

"Well that Sansa," I said, "I believe it's a Lemon."

"What's a lemon?" Sansa asked again, she was so innocent and sweet. She was such a proper lady, prepared for a life like my aunt.

"Well it's a fruit, people say it tastes very odd and sour," I explained.

Sansa started to make a disgusted face, she cringed and stick her tounge out.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed.

And I chuckled, Sansa could be so silly sometimes.

"Hey," I said, patting her head, careful not to ruin her braids, "don't judge it before you try it."

"Well have you tried Lemons Lara?" Sansa asked.

"Yes, they taste even better when they're made into lemon cakes," I answered.

"You love lemon cakes?" Sansa asked again, and don't get me wrong, I will never tire of her questions.

"I do, very much," I said, smiling at her.

"Well, if you love them, then I love lemon cakes too!" Sansa said, laughing as I tried to grab her into a warm sibling hug.

"Just be careful, you don't want to end up fat!" Robb yelled, swinging his wooden sword at Jon, who was, I daresay, a better swordsman than Robb.

"Oh, shut up Robb!" I yelled back, and Sansa giggled. It so funny because shut up is considered a foul word for someone as old as Sansa, I was like her when I was her age. I remembered laughing when Robb and Jon would say 'shut up' to each other or to Theon when they had small quarrels, but now it's a normal thing once you hear words that people like Jory would say.

One time, Jory's tounge slipped and Aunt Cat was very crossed and told me to cover my ears every time I'm around him.

Robb smirked at me until Jon's sword nearly cut him, he moved back, startled.

"Seven bloody Hells Jon! You gave me a fright," Robb shouted.

Suddenly from above, I could see Lady Catelyn's cheek turn red. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she shouted back at Robb, "Language!"

I scoffed, looking at the annoyed face Robb just made.

Jon swung his sword again, and Robb barely dodged it. "Hey!" Robb complained.

"Keep your shield up, or I'll ring your head like a bell," Jon said, before looking at me.

I smiled at Jon, and he smiled back genuinely. I loved to see people smile, and Jon's smile meant a lot to me, especially because he rarely gifts me his warm smile.

It's hard for someone like Jon to smile, when he's surrounded by people who loathed him like Lady Catelyn.

'It's hard to be a bastard,' I thought, yet there's nothing I can do about it.

Overall, I thank the Old Gods for my life, it's a priviliged life, I never worried for my mother or my father, because Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat filled that position. Winterfell's a lovely place, the Godswood so peaceful, and the people were so kind to me even though a part of me don't feel at home. Sometimes I feel different, I don't look normal, I was the only one with hair in my coloring, some people looked at me everytime I passed, and some chose to ignore it. I guess they love me because I'm my father's daughter.

I often asked my uncle, what my father looked like. And everytime I asked that question, my uncle would tell me stories of his childhood, my father was hot-headed, he was brave and strong, my uncle looked sad every time I asked for a story, yet I needed to know.

The only question I wouldn't ask my uncle is about my mother and my hair, the last time I asked him was when he was drunk. He was furious and he yelled at me for a second before his senses would return. I was devastated, and I ran to the Godswood, not to pray, but to find peace. Once I got back, I heard aunt Cat scolded him for being a drunkard like King Robert.

I leaned back and looked at the sky, it was beautifully clear. The clouds reminded me of the cotton Old Nan onced show me. I closed my eyes to rest.

Then I thought, 'could anything go wrong?'

* * *

New chapters coming soon! I thought it was kind of nice to see something so peaceful and nice before something bad happens. And it's kind of interesting that this chapter's name is Dawn, since Dawn is the name of the legendary sword of House Dayne. But here, I think Dawn means a start of a new day, so events from here on out could start into something good and bad. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE - WOLFSBANE**

 **DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own game of thrones, these were a part of an idea that I had during history class so yeah. Please continue to read, and follow and favorite if you like this! Also please review! Thank you! Valar Morghulis. By the way, have you seen the newest S7 trailer? emagerd I died.

* * *

Lara's POV

I was running away, rocks everywhere, it was a field. Cold, gloomy, and lonely. I was the only one here. Then I heard a screech, I considered the heavens and saw a dragon flying towards me, opening it's big, sharp-toothed jaws.

I fell on the ground, and I opened my eyes. I was in Winterfell again. I breathed like I was saved from drowning in the narrow sea, and sweat was dripping from my forehead. I sat up on my bed, and sighed.

 _It felt real_.

Then I heard a knock on my door, I fixed my nightgown and pulled my hair behind my ear. "Come in," I said.

And the door immediately opened, it was Rickon. "Lara, Lara!" he screamed as he ran to my bed.

"Whoah," I said, "slow down, did something happened?" as I lifted his chin.

"Bran's leaving with the other boys and father. . . Father's going to behead a deserter," Rickon said hastily, with a sad tone.

I pouted, and furrowed my eyebrows. I hated to see Rickon upset, he's like my own brother. "He's not too young to go out and see things," I explained.

"There comes a time when you are old enough to see life, Rickon. And Bran's old enough to see your father doing his duties as lord of Winterfell, and going… it means that your father is going to teach Bran a valuable lesson," I continued.

"But, he's going to kill a man," Rickon said.

I was petrified, I didn't want to say such deep things to a little boy. Lady Catelyn will kill me for that. "Well… how do I explain this, everyone has to die, you and me too. And we can't escape death, Rickon. But what you can do is escape being afraid, you need to be brave," I said, "Surely, your father is going to pass the sentence because that man has broken a law, I imagine is a very hard thing for uncle Ned to do too."

Rickon looked confused, but he decided that he understands. "Hmm… all right, I understand. I need to be brave like you and Bran, one day, I'll even leave with Bran," he said, cheering himself up. Then I realized how he adored Bran so much.

"Good boy", I said as I kissed his forehead, "why don't you run along now, I'm sure your mother is looking for you," I offered, and Rickon's face blushed heavily. He ran outside of my room.

I got up and wore a dress over my nightgown that I could just tie at my waist, it's more of a robe. The fabric was light blue and comfortable. I braided my hair to the side and wore my pelted coat. Outside, the air was chilly, and yet it felt like the weather was a part of home. I walked through the halls toward the gates of Winterfell.

There were horses prepared for uncle Ned, Robb, Theon, Bran, and Jon in the courtyard, while the others were doing their daily work like every other day. I couldn't see the party that was going to leave Winterfell, so I glanced and turn my view into every angle of the courtyard. Suddenly from behind, someone was sneaking up on me and whispered behind my ear.

"Excuse me," the voice said. I turned around and saw it was Jon.

"Jon…" I said, and he turned around. He looked at me with the same solemn expression on his face, never smiling.

"Good morning, Lara," he said quietly, while trying to get my eyes to stare into his eyes as his did into mine. It was a bit odd, yet it was pleasant.

"Good morning," I said, "Um… 'ave you seen Bran?"

Jon's brow furrowed, I'm guessing he hadn't seen him at all.

"No, I lost track of him earlier," Jon replied, not breaking eye contact at all.

* * *

Jon's POV

 _She must think that I'm an idiot for staring at her like an idiot, what am I saying,_ I thought. It's hard not to take your eyes of her, in love with her or not. She is a beauty, silver hair, and grey eyes, pale and rosy skin. Her face was like a painting, made to please anyone who has seen it. Everyone who has seen her said that she's Lyanna Stark with silver hair.

"Well, then… I'm going to find him now," she said, smiling.

"Find who?" Theon suddenly came, looking over-confident as ever, I would like to wipe off that smug. Lara turns around, and I noticed how she was faking the sweetest smile she could to show a little bit of respect to the iron born, no matter how the sexual remarks annoyed her she had heard him said about her.

"Is it me?" Theon smirked, and Lara just gave him a pained smile.

"No, it's actually Bran, 'ave you seen him?" she asked politely.

"It's a shame you're not looking for me," Theon smirked, as he lazilly put his left arm around my neck. Then, Theon eyed her up and down, as I looked at him, I could see he was gazing at her body that is covered by her coat.

I couldn't help but raised my eyebrow at him, he's so disrespectful.

"Say," Theon said, looking at me, then smoldering at my doe-eyed cousin. "What 'ave you got there under those coats Lara? Mind giving me a peek tonight?" he winked.

He was terrible, he was like an old drunk pervert. I glared at him for saying such crude things to her. I was going to scold Theon, but Lara raised her eyebrow at me and looked at Theon.

She batted her eyelash, and smirked. "I have a lot of things inside my cloak," she flirted playfully.

And Theon grinned, and I rolled my eyes, "By the old Gods," I scoffed.

Lara rolled her beautiful stormy eyes, "Oh hush now Jon," she said angrily. I frowned as she gave her smile to Theon and not me, and Theon just smiled widely as if he was going to claim his prize.

"I was just going to show Theon the dagger that I'm going to use to cut his cock off," she said, smiling cheekily as she left.

Theon gulped, and I couldn't help but laugh. Lara was extraordinary, she's well-mannered and poised, yet you don't know the poisonous words that could spill from her pretty mouth. I guess that's her way of being charming, that's why I ended up feeling attracted to her since we were young.

* * *

Robb Stark's POV

 _Poor Bran, he looked quiet._ I remembered the first-time father swung Ice. The cut was sharper, and the man had more little blood coming out of him. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my horse's reins. It was my direwolf pup, we found them earlier. They were clinging and nursing from their dead mother's body, the mother was dead because of a stag.

There were six of them, and they were almost at the mercy of Theon's dagger. One for every one of the Stark children, and for Jon. We were nearing the gates of Winterfell, and it opened as we approached it. Inside, Lara and Rickon was greeting us, both with smiles on their face. Lara was holding Rickon by the shoulder, and she looked like a motherly figure to him. After all, Rickon was closest to Lara and Bran out of all of us.

I got off my horse, looking at Rickon and Lara. I was showing them my pup, and Rickon's eyes lit up. He rushed to look closer at my direwolf, "Robb! Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," I replied. "It's a direwolf, Rickon." Crouching myself, so that Rickon could look at it closer. Then I signalled at Theon, and he handed me another pup, with dark and unruly fur.

"Now, Rickon," I said, "this one is yours to name, feed, and you must take good care of it," I ordered.

"I will," he said excitingly, he grabbed his new direwolf and ran away.

"Thanks Robb!" he shouted, and I smirked.

Suddenly, I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Is there one for me?" Lara asked nicely.

"No, I'm afraid not. There are only six," I explained, and Lara looked at me disappointedly.

"I see," she sighed quietly, "can I at least hold it?"

I smiled sadly, and handed her my pup. She looked happy as she could hold one, she was smiling at my pup like it was a baby. And started to talk to it like it could talk. Then she let it lick her nose, and she smiled wider.

She looked at me, and she had the saddest yet most beautiful eyebrows ever. "Here you go," she said, handing me my pup.

"What are you going to name it?" she asked me.

"I don't kn-," I answered, but I was cut by Jon who called her.

"Lara," he called, holding his white little direwolf pup, that had eyes like ruby.

"You can have it if you want," Jon said, offering her his direwolf pup sincerely. Lara smiled and looked Jon in the eye, caressing the white pup's head.

"I can't," she said, refusing even if she wanted it.

"You should have it, you're a Stark, and I'm not, they are the sigil of your house," Jon said, and I noticed a hint of sadness in his tone.

Lara looked at him sadly, she was never fond of him calling himself a bastard, she hated when he started to lower himself. Suddenly, Sansa came to mind. Sansa and Lara. They were similar, yet different. Both were beautiful, but Sansa was a lady, and Lara, she was a goddess. They were kind, Sansa was well-mannered and knows her courtesy, but unlike Lara, she couldn't accept Jon as one of us.

"Keep it, Jon Snow," Lara insisted, "You're still a part of this noble house."

"Maybe, you could nurse it from your man-tits," she whispered sarcastically as she walked pass Jon.

I heard it, so I laughed quietly. Jon furrowed his eyebrows, but then he chuckled as he looked at me. There was happiness in his eyes, something that only happened when he's around the warm company of Lara and her cheeky language.

* * *

A review would be cool. thanks for reading! I named the chapter Wolfsbane because of Lara. Wolfsbane is actually a flowering plant, and it's poisonous.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR - ANTLERS, CLAWS, AND PELTS**

 **DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own game of thrones, these were a part of an idea that I had during history class so yeah. Please continue to read, and follow and favorite if you like this! Also please review! Thank you! Valar Morghulis. I thought that I would give this a go without using as many perspectives and the reason why I didn't give Lara a direwolf was because I felt like it wasn't necessary for what I have planned for her.

* * *

Tomorrow was the day where King Robert Baratheon was expected to arrive at Winterfell. Everything was meant to be perfect, the feast, and the royal company was to be given the best guest chambers in Winterfell.

Ned was sitting beneath the weirdwood tree of Winterfell, polishing Ice, the ancestral weapon of House Stark. This was his place for peace.

"You wanted to see me?" a female voice came from his right. He turned around and saw it was Lara Stark, with average height and striking pale hair.

"Yes, sit down," Ned said, turning back his view to Ice.

Lara smiled appreciatively, and made her way to sit on a large rock near him. She adjusted the skirts of her blush-colored dress, so she could sit down comfortably.

Ned looked at her sadly, every day she was the reminder of Lyanna and Rhaegar. Then he began to talk.

"Robert's coming here, you know that don't you?" he said. Lara nodded and looked at him sharply, she knew what the King's visit meant.

"You should decline the position uncle," she said, "the last time a Stark went south, she was kidnaped, and the other one watched his father burned while being strangled to death." Her eyes were bitter, she stared into the waters in front of her.

Ned could notice the anger she had. He smiled sadly, offering her a bit of comfort.

"No, you're wrong," Ned said, and Lara looked confused. He looked at her eyes and said, "the last time a Stark went south, he avenged his brother and father," telling her of himself, and she smiled.

"But he couldn't save his sister," Ned said, looking hard on the grass beneath him, he was telling the girl about her real mother. Lara looked at him sadly, she felt like she could feel his sorrow. She pitied her uncle, suddenly everything had become his burden. His position, his bastard son, and she felt that she has become a burden to him as well.

"But you found me," Lara said quietly, "you brought me and Jon home."

Ned looked at her and smiled. He grabbed her head, and kissed her forehead. She was such a sweet person, trying to look at the bright side of everything, passionate and caring, much like Lyanna.

He released her and stood up. Putting Ice back into its sheath.

"I should warn you," Ned said.

Lara raised her eyebrows, she was confused. She put her hands on her lap, maintaining her posture. "About what?"

"About Robert," Ned replies.

"Am I a threat to him?" Lara asked, bearing a worried expression on her face.

"No," Ned assured her, "I'm sure he will be nice with you. He knew your father, and he knew your… aunt."

Lara looked at Ned for protection, she was nervous about this matter. "Is it because… I look like her?"

Ned looked at her, and opened his hand, which she accepted. She stood up, meeting face to face with him.

"Yes… and your hair," Ned said.

"It's silver," Lara replied proudly, but then she doubted herself and looked worried than ever, "like the Targaryens."

Ned held her chin and gave looked at her as if they were father and daughter, "it's going to be all right Lara, no one will harm you, not even a king."

Lara gave him a small smile, "You mean a fat king." Ned looked at her, his eyes soft as fog. Then they both laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Lara had a maid helped her into a dark grey colored dress, she had worked on the embroidery for days. Her skills with the needle wasn't as good as Sansa, instead of learning how to sew, she was the one to ride horses and read. Her dress was adorned with direwolf embroideries, she truly looked like a northerner.

Then she had her hair tied into a braid. The maid handed her the leather black gloves as she was tying her cloak lined with fur pelts. After she accepted her gloves, she nodded at the maid who gave her a curtsy before leaving her to her own company in her chambers. She put on her gloves, and looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

 _I looked like my uncle_ 's _niece_ , she thought proudly. A true northerner stood before her, and she felt good about her appearance.

Then there was a knock on her door that startled her.

"Who is it?" she shouted.

"Jon Snow, my lady, King Robert's party is near," his half-cousin said.

"Come in," she replied.

Then the door opened. There he was, Jon Snow. The bastard looked properly neat himself, hair trimmed and dress in the same manner as she does. Lara walked closer to him, with raised eyebrows. Then she eyed him up and down.

 _He looks handsome,_ she shamelessly thought. _What in the seven hells are you thinking, Lara Stark_.

Jon eyed her up and down too, until his eyes met her challenging ones. Then he looked down at his feet.

"You look neat," Lara said, Jon then looked at her face, with solemn yet gleeful eyes.

"Was that a compliment?" he teased, and Lara blushed slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself Jon," she rolled her eyes, brushing his shoulder as she made her way out of the room. Jon crossed his arms and chuckled, then he followed her.

"You look good Lara," he declared, and Lara smirked. She was pleased by his choice of words, then in a second she decided it was not good enough.

"You should try better Jon," Lara said.

Jon frowned at her answer, then he attempted to be at the same speed with her, walking at her side.

"You look beautiful."

Lara stopped at her track, and turned her view to Jon. Jon looked down at her, and gazed at her face. They were inappropriately apart. She felt like their faces could touch with just a push on the back. _This feels nice_ , she thought.

She smiled, "better."

Then Jon shifted as footsteps were heard. He sighed.

"We should get going," he said.

Lara look unsettled, and straighten her cloak, "right."

* * *

Then they both walked to the courtyard together. Lara was beside Jon as he stood beside Theon who gave a stare at Lara. Jon leaned in to whisper at Lara, "your place is beside Sansa and Robb."

Lara looked at him worried, "but what about you?" she complained.

Jon gave her a push on the arm, "I'll be behind you, I promise," he whispered. Then, Lara gave him a trusting nod, and resumed her position between Robb and Sansa.

Robb nodded at Lara's appearance, and Sansa looked at her as if she was a princess. "You look like a beauty," Sansa smiled sweetly.

And Lara smiled at her, thanking her compliment. Then there was Arya, who had a helmet on her head, and she scoffed as uncle Ned told her to take it off.

Then, the party came in. Led by a knight with a Kingsguard armor, followed by a blonde-haired smug looking boy who was eyeing her and a person near her, she wasn't sure it was Sansa nor Robb. But then she turned her glance at Sansa, who was blushing nastily.

Then, a huge carriage, and more horses. Then there he was, King Robert Baratheon. Sitting atop of his steed, he was certainly bloated, face red. Lara bowed low as she saw her uncle bowed from the corner of my eyes. She looked hard on the ground, feeling nervous.

Everyone stood up, so did she, with an expressionless face.

"You've gotten fat," the king spat at my uncle. Then she rolled her eyes quietly.

They laughed and the King began to greet Aunt Cat with a big bear hug and ruffled Rickon's head. He shook hands with a stern-looking Robb and then his gaze went to my face.

* * *

Lara's POV

I gulped as he was making his way in front of me, I looked at him, raising my eyebrow slightly, out of being nervousness. Then I decided to curtsy. He was not moving away from me, and he looked at me with the angriest yet saddest pair of eyes that I've ever seen.

"Lyanna," he murmured as he shook his head.

"Name," he demanded.

"Lara of House Stark, surviving daughter of Brandon Stark," I said proudly.

"Wipe that pride of your tone, girl," he hissed, "what's with your hair?" He looked at me, not very pleased, then he was going to move over to Sansa.

"Targaryens," he reminded himself quietly. Then, I felt blood rushing to my neck, and I was unstoppable.

"It's my mother's Your Grace, she gave me this color," I hissed back. Then he sharply turned his head to me and squinted his eyes demanding me to finish my sentence.

"I would 'ave killed myself if I shared their blood," I said quietly, hard as stone.

I turned my head to my uncle, and I felt guilty as there was a look of horror within his face as well as Aunt Cat's behind him. I could feel Robb giving me looks from the side of his eye. I lowered my head as I finished my sentence, feeling ashamed for being brave.

Then, the king laughed and looked at my father, "just like Brandon!" he said with wide eyes.

"Maybe there's were your wolf's blood had gone Ned! Right in Brandon's seed," Robert roared, and my uncle laughed as he looked at me.

 _I'm going to be in trouble_ , I thought.

Then I felt the king's gaze at me once more, "Aye, you've got a she-wolf in your home! and a damn gorgeous one too," he said to uncle.

Then he continued to look at the other of the Stark family, and I let out my breath, feeling relieved.

Then there was the queen, Cersei Lannister.

Lara thought she was a beauty, but a cold one. She decided she shouldn't stare, as her scene with the king was enough trouble.

She stood there as her uncle kissed the queen's hand, and she watched Jaime Lannister took of his helmet. Lara stared at him, she thought he was handsome. What she didn't know is that Jon noticed how she stared at Jaime Lannister, and he decided to keep his jealousy to himself.

Jaime Lannister finally looked at her, then she looked away shyly, hiding the embarrassed blush on her cheek.

* * *

As her uncle and the King left to the crypts, Sansa, and lady Catelyn immediately warmed up and become gracious hosts to the queen and the princess Myrcella, and the rest of their company.

Lara then went to Jon's side, as he looked bitterly noticeable to Lara.

"What's wrong?" she asked nicely.

Then Jon, looked at her, and looked at his feet.

"Nothing," he mumbled, then he looked at Jaime Lannister who just got off his horse.

"Why don't you flock to Jaime Lannister's side now?" he ordered.

Lara looked at him and scoffed, she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Jon.

"Are you serious?" she asked, which Jon replied with quietness, "the Kingslayer?" she said once more to get his attention, as she stole a glance at Jaime Lannister.

"Yes," Jon said immediately, with an irritating tone, "the handsome blonde Kingslayer."

Lara scoffed once more, as she noticed Theon was paying attention to their conversation now.

"I can't believe it," she said, amused.

"You're jealous."

Jon raised an eyebrow at her, with the usual solemn expression on his face, "am not."

Then Lara replied with a casual smolder, challenging him.

"I am many things, cousin," Jon said, "but jealous isn't one of them."

"Of course," she teased.

Jon looked irritated, then he said, "well go on now," then Jon looked to the view in front of him. Lara's gaze followed him, as she saw the Kingslayer was looking at her with inviting eyes.

"Perhaps I should go for the prince," she teased. Then she leaned into her left side.

"You're so jealous," she whispered into his neck, then she walked elegantly to join Sansa and Catelyn. There were shivers down his spine, tensing up at her words.

* * *

Please review, leave a comment on what should happen next!

\- The name for this chapter is because of the houses finally meets, leading the beginning of the clash between houses. As we all know, these houses are the greater houses within westeros, and the analogy for it is because we all know what a stag is capable of doing to a direwolf (S1, discovering direwolf pups) and what the lannisters can do (Castamere). Thus, somewhat equal brute forces, trying to dig their way into their opponents in this game, some could die, while the others survives. And what's left of their houses is like what's left of the dead animal that represent the sigils.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE - NEEDLE**

 **DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own game of thrones, these were a part of an idea that I had during history class so yeah. Please continue to read, and follow and favorite if you like this! Also please review! Thank you. AND THE PLOT WILL BE AT A MORE FASTER PACE NOW, so get ready.

* * *

Lara looked annoyed at the table, she was trying to eat her chicken in peace, but she couldn't stop noticing the eyes staring at her. The feast was indeed grand, but she hated every moment of it. Why? One, Robert.

He was drinking himself away, making remarks of my similarities to Lyanna. I hated everything, he was roaring of how Lyanna would melt under his gaze, and the crowd forced themselves to love the story, all but Cersei, who stared into emptiness.

"Have you talked to Jon?" suddenly Arya asked.

"No," I replied to the cousin sitting in front of me, "why?"

"He's outside by himself," Arya said, now I knew why she left earlier carrying a bread roll.

"Why don't he join us?" Lara asked.

"Why don't you ask that to Lady Catelyn? She's looking for you m'lady," a servant said from behind, then I glanced at the high table, that seated the king and queen accompanied by the lord and lady of this house. Lady Catelyn nodded at me, giving me a small smile. But pass that, I saw Cersei Lannister looking at me, trying to figure me out. Sometimes she despised her aunt for hating Jon, who did no wrong to her, but then again, she can't blame Catelyn Stark, no one could.

I lifted from the table and carried myself with grace as I curtsied in front of the queen. _Don't_ _forget your manners,_ Lara said to herself.

"Hello," the queen tried to be civilized, "you are indeed beautiful."

"Thank you, your grace," I smiled, glancing at lady Catelyn's expression every time I spoke.

"You remind me of the Targaryens," Cersei said, "I was to be Rhaegar's intended, but here I am," she chuckled lowly, as if to curse herself.

"Earlier, this morning. It seems you hate them, why?" Cersei pryed.

I had to look at lady Catelyn, who was raising an eyebrow at me. "If I may, your grace."

"Whoever the King despise, is my enemy," Lara said, "My loyalties rest in the Royal Family, like my uncle."

Cersei was pleased, "I see."

"Lady Lara, would you be joining us South?" then she asked sweetly.

"No, your grace," Lara replied, giving the queen a polite smile, "there must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

Cersei nodded curtly, "that's a shame."

"You can leave now, Lara," Lady Catelyn said softly, and Lara curtsied one last time before she left.

While she was walking, Robert was now in the crowd, grabbing a woman's bossom. He looked at Lara, and she felt disturbed. So she quickly left the room, without looking at anyone.

* * *

She made her way outside, and looked at Jon, who was standing alone, doing nothing.

"Jon," Lara greeted, and Jon smiled genuinely.

"Finally done with the prince?" Jon teased, and she grinned mischievously.

"Aye," she surrendered.

"It's cold," Jon said, "you should go."

Lara raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, "I'm not leaving you, besides, I'm not sitting with a fat drunken king in that room."

Jon laughed, "I'm flattered you prefer my pressence."

Lara blushed slightly, "Of course, I do."

Then, there was a slight awkwardness and silence between them.

"I talked with Tyrion Lannister earlier," Jon started.

"Have you?" said a friendly voice, it came from a person riding a horse, coming to Winterfell. It was Benjen Stark. He unsaddled himself, and immidiately, Lara hugged him.

"Uncle Benjen!"

"Lara, Jon, what a surprise," he said, as she pulled away the hug, "you look even beautiful as ever."

"What brings you here uncle?" Lara asked excitingly.

"Just picking up a few potential members for the Watch," Benjen said, "I need to pay respects to your uncle."

"Don't let me stop you," Lara said, as Benjen kissed her cheek.

"Uncle," Jon said, broodingly.

"Jon, what are you doing here outside with her?" Benjen asked, after he pulled Jon into a hug.

"Lady Catelyn thought it would offense the queen if I joined in the festivities," Jon said sadly.

* * *

"I have been wanting to ask you," Jon said determined, "take me with you to Castle Black."

Lara was shook. Jon, leave. _Fuck you, Jon_.

Benjen look at Lara, noticing her betrayed eyes. "we'll talk about this later Jon, I promise." And with that, Benjen left the both of them.

Lara sighed angrily.

"I was going to tell you," Jon said, but Lara shook her head.

"It's alright, not like I give a damn or anything," she said quietly.

"But you do," Jon said with a sad tone.

Lara shook her head, until tears form in her eyes, "I don't!" she argued.

"You make it harder for me," Jon said, "please don't cry."

"what? Now you feel sorry for not telling me?" she hissed.

"I do," Jon solemnly replied and looked her straight in the eye.

"The only thing keeping me here is you," he said, as he brutally grabbed the sides of her face and claimed her lips.

The kiss was full of fire, yet her soft lips were cold like ice. Jon wanted more, but Lara gasped and pushed Jon away.

* * *

Jon looked at Lara's startled eyes, and he was afraid she was going to run from him. But all she did was hit him in the chest, until all her anger was gone. He didn't give a single care of how his chest hurts from her punches, for it matched the beat of his heart.

"What the fuck Jon!" Lara yelled, "I hate you."

"I know," Jon hugged her, and she calmed under his embrace, he put his head on top of her hair, "I love you too."

"Since when?" she asked, and Jon looked at her.

"Ages, you were the one who accepted me," Jon said.

Lara smiled into his chest, and she just wanted more. She ran her fingers in circles on Jon's chest, and Jon sighed.

"Don't do that," Jon said, and Lara looked at him, confused.

"You forget that I'm still a man," Jon explained, and Lara quickly catched on, Jon was starting to turn on.

"Sorry," she said, with a flustered blush on her cheek.

"Don't do that," Jon grasped her cheek, "don't do anything."

Then he kissed her again, this time she opened her mouth. Their tounges were dancing, entwining, just desperate to be one.

Jon pulled away, afraid of what he could do, afraid of who might see them.

* * *

"I don't want to stop," Lara gasped as she scrunched his hair and pulled him into another kiss, then Jon's fears were gone.

"We have too, I'm afraid of the evil I might do to you," Jon said, in between kisses and moans, their bodies pressing against each other.

"Then do it," Lara gasped, "I'm ready." She was still clutching to his neck, forehead against forehead.

Jon was intrigued in the offer, he imagined a different world where it would be alright. She would be naked now, they would make the night forever their own.

"I can't, not even if I wanted to," Jon said. Lara understood his position, for he suddenly reminded himself of his honor and duty as she is, and she realized he respected the vows he would take.

"I understand," Lara said, "I have no future with you."

Jon nodded at the bitter truth that she just layed on the table, suddenly his hand

"The world is cruel," Jon said, and Lara agreed.

They stayed together, embracing and showering kisses on each other's mouths, worshipping each other's lips. Finally, when it was already late, he went back to his chambers and and she went to hers. Later that night Jon cursed and touched himself, while she counted the days they have left, and constantly remembering every kiss they shared.

* * *

Please Review! I named this chapter Needle, because Arya made a cameo in this chapter, and the relationship that is finally here!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX - KINGSROAD**

 **DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own game of thrones, these were a part of an idea that I had during history class so yeah. Please continue to read, and follow and favorite if you like this! Also please review! Thank you.

* * *

 **Lara's part.**

 _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

 _Bran, oh God don't take Bran._

Lara woke up to the news that Bran fell from the tower. She ran with every energy in her body, making her way to Bran's room. She was gasping for air when lady Catelyn was sobbing on her own, frustration showing as she was making a wreath for Bran that appears to symbolize the Faith of the Seven.

Lara went to the other side of Bran's bed, for the other was occupied by lady Catelyn.

"Oh no, no, no…," Lara said, she was trembling as she touched Bran's forehead.

"I'm deeply sorry Aunt Cat," Lara said, feeling sad for Catelyn. She looked miserable, sleep deprived.

"He never falls," Catelyn responded, sobbing, "never!"

Lara only stood there, unable to help Cat with her grief.

* * *

She was sitting alone in the Godswood, after praying for Bran for days. The Gods are cruel for not letting her and Jon be together, but they are crueler for letting an innocent boy die.

 _He never falls,_ Lara remembered Catelyn said.

Suddenly there's Robb, walking towards her, with Grey Wind by his side. Grey Wind makes his way to Lara, and nudged her hand, asking to be stroked.

Lara smiled and gave Grey Wind a scratch behind his ear, then she looked at Robb, who was now sitting beside her.

"Praying?" Robb asked politely.

"For days," Lara replied, and Robb touched her hand, he often gave her a brother's comfort. "He's still a young boy, Robb."

"Aye," Robb shook his head, "There's something you might want to hear," Robb said, with a serious look on his face.

Lara wiped the sadness on her face and looked at Robb intently.

"Someone saw you, kissing Jon during the night of the feast," Robb said, Lara was worried, she clenched Robb's hand harder.

"Do many believe in this rumor?" Lara raised her eyebrow.

"No," Robb replied, "The man who saw was drunk, fortunately."

Lara sighed in relieved, letting go of Robb's hand.

"I'm glad, rumors are horrible," Lara smiled at Robb.

"But, you do know that Jon's been in love with you since we were children," Robb asked, looking at Lara for signs.

"I do," Lara said, "that idiot's never been able to hide his feelings," she smirked, not realizing Robb frowning at her words.

"Look, may I offer an advice?" Robb said, "don't let anybody know of you both, it will be a scandal – bad people will use this piece of information against you."

Lara stood up, looking at Robb, "I trust you, you won't use this against me – I know my crowd Robb."

Robb nodded, as Grey Wind tilted his head.

"And another matter," Robb said, "once my father rides South. Winterfell is left to you and me." Robb looked at Lara seriously, and Lara looked at him with the same respect that he had shown to her, they were equals.

"We were born to rule together cousin," Lara said, holding her arm out for Robb to shake it.

Robb looked at her hand and shook it, they were both in an agreement. Lara smirked and pulled Robb's hand, and Robb was surprised.

"Just don't stay in my way," Lara whispered, and Robb chuckled. Then she left, she still had to say goodbye to Sansa, and Arya.

* * *

Lara walked in Sansa's chambers, she was in front of the mirror, smiling at herself. Sansa gasped quietly, but she smiled when she saw Lara.

Lara made her way to the mirror, and she held Sansa's shoulder. She was short compared to Sansa as she looked at her in the mirror, smiling.

"I can't believe you're leaving me," Sansa said.

"You'll do fine without me, Starks endured harsher winters, we survive," Lara said proudly, making Sansa smile. She turned her back and grabbed Lara's hand.

"Will you come to my wedding?" Sansa said enthusiastically.

"I don't know yet," Lara looked down, "I'm sure it will be beautiful."

Sansa giggled, head full of fantasies, "my dress will be big and white or maybe gold. My prince will be handsome, then we'll have darling children, and they will be great cousins to your children."

Lara stared at Sansa, unable to make any sense out of her words. Children of her own.

"Children?" Lara asked herself.

"Why yes, you're marrying a northern lord soon will you?" Sansa asked.

"I don't know," Lara admitted, "Winterfell is in my care now, with Robb."

"Leave that," Sansa rolled her eyes, "you're beautiful Lara, any man would be a fool not to have you."

"I can't," Lara said, "I'm waiting for someone."

"I'm sure he's a charming fellow," Sansa said, "but you'll die a virgin if you keep waiting!"

Lara laughed, "At least it'll be romantic!"

Sansa laughed, then her face showed sadness as she hugged Lara desperately, which Lara accepted as she nuzzled into her fiery hair.

"I'll miss you," Lara whispered quietly.

"what if I don't survive?" Sansa whispered back, sadness in her tone. Lara could hear Lady whimpering in the back.

"You will," Lara reassured her, "you must."

Lara let go of her and look at her directly in the eye, "you're stronger than you know."

Sansa hugged her one more time, before Lara left.

* * *

Lara went straight into Arya's room, looking that she's frazzled and trying to hide something. Lara raised her eyebrow, and she saw behind Arya's arm which was on top of her luggage, was apparently a hilt of a sword.

"Is that a sword?" Lara asked.

Arya looked down, scared to look her in the eye after her discovery. Lara was amused, but then she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Lara promised. Arya looked up to her and smiled, she ran to Lara and jumped at her, giving Lara a big hug.

"Jon gave me that," Arya whispered.

"A fine farewell gift," Lara said quietly.

"Goodbye, Lara," Arya said, "we'll meet again soon."

"Goodbye, little one," Lara said, as she gave arya a quick peck on her cheek.

As Lara closed Arya's door, goodbyes are never easy. All that's left now is Jon Snow. Lara couldn't stop her beating heart, her breaths were heavy as she neared his room.

* * *

 **Jon's part**

Jon was sitting in his room, all on his own. He stood up as he saw Lara. She ran to him and kissed him. Both were on the edge, and they were on fire as the passion between them grew and grew. Lara finally broke away, gasping for air to fill her lungs.

"I saw the sword you gave Arya," Lara said, scrunching Jon's black curls, as he held her waist.

"I was going to give you a gift, but I think this is better," Jon replied, kissing her again.

Lara giggled, "you're just saying that 'cause you're out of coins to spend."

"You wound me," Jon kissed her, "I'll forgive you."

Then Jon began to kiss her neck, then mewls escaped her pretty little mouth.

Jon then went for her lips again, but she pursed them.

"Go lower Jon," She ordered, "trust me."

Jon hestitated for a while, but then, he went toward her collarbone. As he started to reach her collarbone, there was a knock on Jon's door.

"Who's it?" Jon yelled angrilly, with his hands around Lara.

"I'm his Grace's page, Lord Snow. The King has asked to meet you."

Jon rolled his eyes, then he kept his gaze on Lara, asking for permission to continue where they had left off. But she shook her head and glared softly at him.

"I'll be there in a minute," Jon replied.

"One more thing," the page asked, "the king has clearly requested lady Lara, perhaps you could bring her with you."

Then inside the room, they heard footsteps going away. Jon looked at Lara who looked uncomfortable. He kissed her once more and touch their foreheads. Suddenly, he could hear her breathe loudly.

"you know you could always say no," Jon whispered.

"I can't, not if I want to, as much as I'm scared of the man, I can't avoid him forever," Lara replied, "it would be rude."

"Alright," Jon said, kissing her forehead.

"We missed our chance," Lara said, her forehead still in touch with Jon's, it felt like she could read his thoughts in her mind.

"We never had one," Jon replied sadly, making Lara sigh.

* * *

In front of the courtyard, everyone was in the right position, they were ready to leave. Lara walked out, her horse ready for her, a stable boy holding the reins. In the left and right of her horse, were two Stark soldiers, dressed in chainmail and a Direwolf shield on their back. Lara walked with Jon, who was holding his own saddle, on his way to his horse, at the end.

As Lara walked away, she saw Robb approaching Jon, then she continued to walk towards the King's direction.

* * *

 **Robert Baratheon's POV**

I was right beside my steed, leading these hoard of men and women, we were going back home. Suddenly, I saw Lyanna – no – Lara came in my way. Aye, she was a pretty one.

"Your Grace," she greeted politely, "I wanted to say farewell…it's been an honor to have you at the place I grew up in."

"Yes," I nodded, couldn't think of any words to say to her.

"I never thanked you, to you in private," she said, with a serious look of gratitude on her face. "I would end up as a handmaiden to Sansa if I were still a bastard."

I glanced around and glared at my page boy, telling him to give me a moment with her. The serious look on my face matched her.

"It's a shame I couldn't do the same for the other bastard, he's going to the Watch because of me."

Lara frowned, "I'm sure he doesn't hold it against you, Your Grace."

"I remembered you when you were a babe, white hair. I thought you were a Targaryen spawn, but turns out you were the child of Lyanna's brother. Who knows of your true birth, girl?"

Lara raised her eyebrow, "only you, my uncle, Howland Reed, myself."

"Good," I replied, "Keep it that way."

She looked at me, confused of what I just said, but then she nodded.

"I'll pray for your safe journey home, your grace," she bowed, then I nodded, looking at her face one last time, then she left swiftly to mount on her horse. I look at her from afar, and I thought to myself, if she had brown hair, she would be Lyanna.

Then I called for my page, "It's getting late, just tell the bastard boy my gratitude for his service in the Watch for me."

Then the page nodded and ran to the back of the line, where there was Jon.

* * *

Down at the Kingsroad, everyone was going South, but Jon, Uncle Ned, and Lara were just behind, Lara stood by with her escorts while Jon talked with his father. Ned finally turned around, and Lara noticed the dissapointed frown on Jon's face and the hardness of her uncle's eyes.

"Take care of Winterfell for me hm?" Ned asked Lara, and she nodded.

Lara looked on as Ned rode forward to the very front of the travelling group, and she saw Jon looking at her. Her heart sank, she wanted to cry but she could not. She had to be strong, she's the mistress of Winterfell now.

"I'm going to miss you Snow," she said, but in her mind she wanted him to not leave her.

"Aye," Jon replied, "wait for me."

Lara smiled sadly, and tears formed in her eyes, "I will."

Jon smiled, and they went their separate ways. Ned, Jon, and Lara parted, all carrying a burden with them, and a worry for what the Gods have in mind for their futures.

* * *

Please Review!

Now you know why in the first chapter she was a bastard, now a true born. Robert legitimized her in secret, so now, even the common folk only know that she's a true born, and it's better that way. That is why, Howland Reed said she was Brandon's bastard, because he knew that Robert would feel sympathetic towards a bastard girl of Brandon Stark.

Robert was in love with Lyanna, thus he is 'pro-Stark', he felt bad that Lyanna died and Brandon died trying to get justice for his beloved Lyanna, so he legitimized her. But Ned being the honest person that he is, he had to tell Lara because as Lara grew older, she realized that it didn't make any sense for her to be a true born when she was conceived when Brandon was sort of engaged to Catelyn, before he rode South. So Ned had to tell her that when she pressured him with her logic.

Anyways hope that make sense lol


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN - DARK WINGS, DARK WORDS**

 **DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own game of thrones, these were a part of an idea that I had during history class so yeah. Please continue to read, and follow and favorite if you like this! Also please review! Thank you. AND THE PLOT WILL BE AT A MORE FASTER PACE NOW, so get ready.

* * *

 **Winterfell**

It's been a few days since Jon has gone North. Lara is getting restless. She paced around in her room, until she heard a loud thud from the room beside her. Bran. Or it could be Catelyn.

Lara went over to check, and it was Catelyn on the floor, with a hidden figure trying to stab her.

"No!" Lara yelled as she tried to push away the figure, but then it tried to stab Lara.

It? Yes, it. The figure was all in black and it moved swiftly. Thankfully, Lara was strong enough resist the dagger pressed firmly at her abdomen until Summer intervened and tried to shred the masked assassin to pieces. The masked assassin stopped moving, and Lara immidiately grabbed the dagger and went over to Catelyn, she noticed that her hand was bleeding.

* * *

Then footsteps came closer, Bran's door was slammed open, it was Robb.

"What happened?!" Robb yelled.

"That," Lara pointed to the masked figure, but noticed it had fled in a blink of an eye.

"What?" Robb asked impatiently.

"There was an assassin, it tried to kill Bran," Lara replied, holding an unshaken Catelyn.

"I-it's true," Catelyn said quietly.

Lara felt rage within her, someone tried to kill in her home. She stood up and touched Robb's shoulder.

"Take care of your mother," Lara pointed out to her wound, "close the window,close the door."

Robb nodded at her instructions, and closed the door as she left.

* * *

She entered the hall, where the feasts and festivities in the past had occurred here. She saw Rodrik Cassel, speaking with the Maester. They noticed her presence and greeted her but she didn't greet back, instead she threw the dagger furiously to a table in front of them.

"This dagger was used to try and kill Bran, lady Catelyn, and me," she yelled at Rodrik Cassel, as he picked up the dagger.

"I want no man in or out of Winterfell, if there's a man or woman trying to get out, I want them to be taken to a cell," she ordered, "NOW!"

"Aye, my lady," Rodrik rushed out.

Then the Maester looked surprised at her, "m-my lady, your stomach…"

Lara felt drained, her vision was blurry, then she pressed her finger to her belly. There was pain, and then she looked at her finger, there was blood.

"Shit," she cursed silently, before falling to the floor.

* * *

"Lara!" A voice shouted, and she managed to open her eyes slowly. She noticed that it was Rickon.

"Rickon," Lara said, "what happened?"

"You were out for days," Rickon said, "I was worried!" and he hugged her badly.

"what has happened? While I'm gone?" Lara asked once more.

"Mother left, with Rodrik. They need to go South," Rickon said, "but don't worry, they'll be back pretty soon."

"why did they leave?" Lara said.

"I don't know… Robb wouldn't tell me, says I'm too young for it."

"Rickon," Lara said, "will you be a dear and get my cloak?"

Rickon nodded as Lara sat up on her bed, she noticed Shaggydog was following the boy wherever he goes. Rickon handed her the cloak, the one that she had made to look like her uncle's. She wore it and walked to the hall.

* * *

There was Robb and Theon, sitting after their meal.

"Where the hell is your mother?" Lara asked loudly, and Robb turned his back swiftly.

"You're awake!" Theon exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Lara rolled her eyes, "and you're not dead yet."

"She's down South," Robb said, still unconvinced that Lara's present in front of him.

"Why would she go there? It's dangerous," Lara complained.

"Look," Robb said, grabbing Lara's shoulder, "it's good that you are here now, but we should talk with the maester."

Lara glanced at Theon, and Robb noticed that she didn't want Theon there. Robb turned to Theon. "Could you check on Rickon? Last time he's alone with that direwolf, he nearly destroyed the whole kitchen."

Theon nodded, and Lara look a bit more relieved. Somehow, she didn't trus Theon Greyjoy.

"Come on," Robb touched her back, and led her to the maester.

* * *

"Thank the Gods you're alive, my lady, you've been gone for weeks…" the old man grinned.

"I feared you'll lose more blood, but the Gods are good. Your organs are unharmed, but I'm afraid you'll have a bit of digestion problems for a while, there were scratches, but -,"

"It doesn't matter, maester. Tell me everything that has happened while I'm gone," Lara said seriously.

"Well, we didn't catch the assassin, but… we might have an idea who arranged all of this," he frowned.

"The Lannisters Lara…" Robb groaned, and she shook her head.

 _But of course! It made perfect sense! Bran never falls… someone pushed him because he saw something. What was the rumor about Lannisters again, Cersei and Jaime having an incestuous affair_ , Lara thought.

This was perfect, the puzzle's complete.

"I'm sure they did it," Lara said bitterly, "Cersei and Jaime Lannister, the rumors are true! They thought they could silence Bran."

"We don't know yet Lara," Robb furrowed his eyebrows.

"Robb, it made sense! I mean look at Cersei's children, they barely look like the King, what if all this time, she's been fucking the kingslayer..." Lara argued.

"Seven hells," the maester cursed quietly under his breath.

"What do we do then?" Robb asked to his equal.

"We try to get back Uncle Ned, Sansa and Arya," Lara said, "the South's not safe anymore. We need to play our chess pieces right."

"Is there anything that I can do, my lady?" the old maester asked humbly.

"Yes, could you get me some parchment please? I need to write to the King…" Lara said, and the maester nodded and walked away.

"The King… are you stupid? What if the wrong person sees the letter? What if the king thinks you're commiting treason?" Robb said sternly.

"I know that," she hissed back, but then her tone softened, "I know what I'm doing, I'm going to write that Bran died, and that his family is needed…"

"Lying?" Robb asked, unsure of Lara's plans.

"The King has a soft spot for me, Robb. We need to take our chances," Lara sighed.

"It sounds like a good plan," Robb looked at Lara softly, "we'll get them back, I know we will." Lara smiled, and embraced Robb.

"We need to trust each other," Lara said, "It's on both of us now."

"Aye," Robb sighed into her hair.

* * *

 **King's Landing**

King Robert was drinking his wine and holding tits of a whore when his squire came in, a letter from Winterfell. Robert cursed and cursed as he opened the letter without any seal, but softened once he knew that Lara Stark was writing to him.

'To his highness, King Robert Baratheon, First of his name, Ruler of the Andals, Rhoynar, and the First Men.

It's been a month since you've left Winterfell with my uncle and cousins, I've missed having such great and merry company around. Now, all that's left is nothing but sorrow.

My cousin, Bran, had passed on. His last wish was to have his father and sisters by his side one last time. Please, send my uncle and cousins for his burial. Please your grace, I only ask of you this.

Lara Stark.'

Robert groaned, he glared at Lancel Lannister, "Send Ned Stark here, and get these whore out."

"Yes, your grace," Lancel said sheepishly.

* * *

Cersei Lannister was drinking wine, looking over King's Landing like it belonged to her. Suddenly her room opened, and there was Jaime Lannister entering.

" _Your grace_ ," Jaime teased.

"Did you know what came in today?" Cersei said coldly, looking at Jaime, finding that he only raised his eyebrow.

"A raven from Winterfell," Cersei said.

"What of it?" Jaime asked smugly.

"Bran Stark died," Cersei said, sipping her wine. Jaime smirked.

"Well that's such a _horrible_ news, poor boy," Jaime said sarcastically.

"It is," Cersei nodded, but her eyes were empty, "had it ever occurred to you that it's impossible, knowing we sent that man to murder that boy, and in the letter, it was written he died from the fall?"

Jaime was silent.

"Lara Stark wrote it Jaime," Cersei said, the temper rising in her tone, "that girl knows."

"And where is this letter now?" Jaime asked.

"with my husband, he has ordered for Ned Stark to return for Winterfell along with the Stark girls," Cersei said.

"If Ned Stark goes home, he'll tell Robert! And our children…" Cersei whimpered.

"They won't die, do you hear me?" Jaime said, pulling her into a hug. "We have to move quickly, that girl is smarter than we thought."

"She thinks she can get them to safety, she's wrong. I'll burn their keeps to the ground if I have to, I won't let them touch my children," Cersei hissed.

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT - WINTER IS COMING**

 **DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own game of thrones, these were a part of an idea that I had during history class so yeah. Please continue to read, and follow and favorite if you like this! Also please review! Thank you. AND THE PLOT WILL BE AT A MORE FASTER PACE NOW, so get ready.

* * *

 **King's Landing**

Sansa was walking with Septa Unella, her eyes bloodshot from crying. She was leaving the Red Keep. She wondered to herself, why had she been so upset? Bran died, but she was not that close to Bran. She was more upset by the fact that she's leaving the Red Keep, all the knights, ladies of court, and Joffrey.

Suddenly, at her track, she stopped by to turn around and glanced at the highest window of the Red Keep. She then proceded to sit on the cart besidde Arya and her Septa.

"I can't believe that Bran died," Arya said, but Sansa just rolled her eyes harshly.

Suddenly, Sansa was just crying when the carriage has moved, only to be comforted by septa Unella.

* * *

Ned Stark couldn't stand Sansa's crying, he knew she was more upset by the fact that she was leaving King's Landing. Ned Stark knew what all of this meant, Bran couldn't have died. Catelyn was there to tell him everything, he couldn't have died.

 _This was arranged by Lara, why?_ Ned thought.

"Halt," Ned said, then he got off his horse, and went to the carriage, where there were Arya, Sansa, and their Septa.

"Arya," Ned said, "come here."

Arya raised her eyebrow and walked over to Ned's side, as she walked, Ned was amused. She was wearing pants, and carrying around her small sword. Her water dancing lessons were cut short.

"I want you to ride with Jory, it'll be safer," Ned said.

Arya nodded in relief, she didn't want to be seated with Sansa.

* * *

Ned walked over Jory's horse and lifted Arya so she can ride with Jory. Jory looked at Ned suspiciously and unmounted himself.

"What's goin' on?" Jory asked.

"Something feels off," Ned said, "you've got the fastest horse, I want you to travel ahead… and don't ever leave Arya alone."

Jory raised an eyebrow and frowned, "what about Sansa?"

"Sansa could blend in better if we're caught, she's betrothed to Joffrey, I fear for Arya more," Ned lowered his gaze, lowering his tone so only Jory can hear him.

"Tell everything we know to Robb and Lara, tell them winter is coming," Ned said.

Jory nodded, and both men embraced and bid their farewells.

Jory rode on his horse with Arya and advanced, while Ned watched silently and prayed for his daughter's safety.

* * *

"Where's Arya going?" Sansa asked rudely, "why aren't we going as fast as she is?"

"We'll catch up," Ned said solemnly, which earned a silent eye roll from Sansa. Then he made his way back to his horse.

 _Lara's on to something, why would she say Bran's died when Catelyn said he would survive a few days ago?_ Ned thought, as the Stark party rode North.

* * *

They've been riding for hours, and suddenly a Stark man yelled from behind. "Lannister Men!"

"Hold your horses," Ned yelled back, then he sat silently on his horse. Then the captain of the Lannister men went in front of Ned with his horse.

"Who sent you?" Ned glared softly, though knowing that it was the queen who sent them, it was not a moment ago before he left, that he discovered that Robert's children were bastards.

"The King has died after he came back from his hunt," the guard said, and Ned was silent. His best friend had died.

"King Robert has decreed that I, Lord Eddard Stark will go back to Winterfell and bury my son," Ned replied solemnly.

"The King has died, now the new King, Joffrey of house Baratheon, has given out a royal command for lord Eddard Stark to return and swore fealty," The man said, "I'm afraid, you can't refuse my Lord."

Ned glared and raised his eyebrow, while Sansa slipped from the carriage and went beside Ned. She grasped his hands firmly, "let's go back, father, Joffrey's king now, and we must pay respects to his father," Sansa said with hope in her eyes.

Ned looked at Sansa with horror in his eyes, she was so naïve.

"Where's your other daughter, my lord?" the captain asked nicely, after he glanced at Sansa.

But Ned stayed silent, while Sansa looked at him to speak. Ned could see the man glaring through his helmet.

"Please cooperate with me, it'll be much more easier for the both of us," the man said.

Ned raised his eyebrow at the man. Silence. The man in the lannister armor was starting to get impatient. He looked at the other Lannister guard and nodded.

The Lannister guard nodded back as if accepting a command and plunge his sword through a Stark soldier, who was riding beside the carriage that carried the septa. Sansa screamed in response, she was terrored by that man's actions. The septa looked shocked and her breathing was fast now, she just witness the murder of an innocent man.

"I'm sure the queen mother would love to see you now, my lord," the Lannister captain smirked.

* * *

 **Winterfell**

Lara woke up late, she had taken a bath and had changed her clothes, a dress similarly made like the ones Catelyn Stark likes to wear. Lara had brushed her pale blonde locks and tied it to a braid. She hated the way her hair felt if she lets it fall down to her waist, then she went outside of her room and into the hall only to find Robb, Theon, and maester Luwin in distraught.

"What's all this?" Lara asked.

"It's not something you want to read," Theon said, looking down at her feet. Lara noticed his sheepish attitude and decided something bad has happened.

"I'll be the judge of that," Lara said solemnly.

Theon looked at her, then looked at Robb. Robb looked at Lara and furrowed his eyebrows, giving her the piece of parchment. Lara took the piece of parchment and began to read it.

Once she read it, Lara's hands began to tremble. Her plan failed, she failed to bring them home. Her uncle, cousins who she thought as sisters were now out of reach and are deeper than before in the Lion's den.

"Sansa…" Lara mumbled, then she looked at Robb with a pair of guilty eyes, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I can't bring them home."

Robb shook his head, "It's not your fault, the queen's moving faster, she made Sansa wrote all of her shit," he hissed.

"She's smart," Lara said with hate, "the bitch is smart."

"You're smarter," Robb muttered, then he looked at the maester.

"Call in the banners," Robb commanded, and the maester looked at him proudly.

"All of them, my lord?" the maester asked.

"They've sworn to defend my father have they not?" Robb challenged.

"They have," the maester replied.

"Then we'll see what their words are worth," Robb replied harshly.

The maester nodded, and he left. Lara sighed, Robb was good with the sword, but he's never fought in a war before. He's not a seasoned warrior.

"I'll need you by my side," Robb said softly to Lara, and Lara replied with a nod and a soft smile.

"Are you afraid?" Theon smirked at Robb.

Robb looked at his hands and Lara saw it were trembling, her feet was shivering too, she was afraid.

"I must be," Robb shrugged.

"Good," Theon replied, "it means you're not stupid."

* * *

Lara sighed quietly and closed her eyes, then she looked at Robb. "Robb," she said to gain his attention.

"What about Jon?" She asked, worried for her lover.

"He'll be safer on the Wall," Robb said, and Lara was about to open her mouth and argue.

"We need him more than ever, we need him safe now more than ever," Robb said, earning a soft and relieved expression on Lara's face.

"I understand," Lara said.

 _I might not meet him again, but I'd rather have him alive than him dying on a field of stinking corpses. Besides, the vow includes not to bed women right?_ Lara tried to comfort herself.

Lara then looked at the window and saw ravens flying across the sky, they were going to every northern noble house, calling them for their loyalty. This means war.

* * *

Later on that night, Lara was pacing across her room, then she decided to write a letter to Jon, with a parchment on the wooden table, a candle to give light, and armed with a quill, she began to fill that parchment with all her emotions.

'To my dearest Jon,

I miss you more than you ever know. Robb and I are facing war, the Lannisters have chained uncle Ned, and put Sansa and Arya into cages like they are songbirds. We'll make them pay. Jon, we have no chance with each other, I'd rather have you away from the battles than die in one. I love you Jon, I really do. We came to Winterfell together, and we grew up together, but it's time for me to move on, and let the girl die within me.

Forget about me Jon, do yourself a favor. I won't wait for you, and you shouldn't too.

Lara Stark.'

Lara put the quill down, and climbed into her bed. Lara decided that it was best for everyone that way, she loved Jon. She still do, and that night she cursed Jon for ruining other men for her and sobbed as she put herself to sleep.

* * *

Please review! I appreciate reviews, drop in any questions you have for me and I'll try and answer them the best I could. Thank you.

 **preview.**

 **Next time on Ignorance is Bliss.**

"The last time I was a part of all this, I sent a letter so that my uncle could go home, and that all you lot could wine and dine in the safety of your keeps!" Lara roared, earning the furrowed expressions of northern lords around her.

"I am Brandon Stark's daughter! By right if I had been a man, you would be kneeling and proclaim me king, but I'm not asking that of you. My father went south and he died, this time your liege lord went south, what if he died? I want him to make it back home and tell those Lannister piss that Winter is Coming!" She roared louder than ever.

"So… if you think I don't share the same values as you do, then my lords, show me the way out."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 - PRICE**

Please favorite, follow and review! Can't wait for season 7.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Westeros**

Arya's thighs are feeling numb after all that galloping, she felt like something just hit her hard _under there_. "Can't we stop?" Arya asked to Jory, holding the horse's hair for safety.

"No, we can't we need to get you home first," Jory replied.

Arya gulped a curse, and opened her mouth to speak. "The horse might be thirsty Jory…"

"No he ain't thirsty, look we'll be safer soon alright, we'll reach the Riverlands soon," Jory tried to assure Arya.

Arya nodded silently, as their horse began walk forward.

* * *

 **King's Landing**

Cersei was sitting on her desk and drinking wine, until the guards brought in the Stark girl's septa. Cersei smirked and pressed her hands together like she's about to pray.

"Close the doors and stay out, don't let anyone enter," Cersei ordered. The two Lannister guards nodded and she just look down on her hands until the guards closed the door on the room.

Cersei smiled to the septa, who replied with an audible gulp.

"Please," Cersei gestured to the chair, but the septa stood still like a proud rock. Cersei sighed, and glared softly at the septa, "what do they call you?"

"Septa Unella your grace," she replied quietly.

"Really? I thought it was Mordane…" Cersei smirked.

"She resigned months before you came to Winterfell, your grace," she replied once more in the same manner.

"Ah, I see," Cersei said with no interest, then she gulped down her wine, "when I was little, I had someone like you, but fatter and shorter. She scolded me for just being near my brother… tell me septa, do you think that's wrong?"

"I think it's important not to keep families apart your grace," the septa said bitterly, thinking about the Stark children.

"Where's the other Stark girl?" Cersei said menacingly.

"I don't know your grace, when we left King's Landing, she was not there with another Stark man," septa Unella gulped.

"Tell me truth and I'll spare your head," Cersei said.

"It's the truth your grace!" Septa Unella said emotionally, "I swear it by the old Gods and the new."

Cersei smirked, she was pleased with her fear. Then Cersei glanced at the door, "Guards."

Once Cersei called out the guards, the guards entered the room. "I changed my mind," Cersei said, "don't throw her in the cells, throw her on the streets of flea bottom, I'm sure the people would love to see a healthy holy soul."

* * *

Septa Unella cried as she was dragged away by the guards, she cried as she was sent to Flea Bottom with her lady now within Cersei Lannister's grasp. The guards threw her like she was trash into the streets where people around looked at her like she's meat and gold. They began to surround her and thoughts went through her mind like a racing dornish steed.

 _Rape. Murder,_ all the bad things that could happen to her went through her mind. Suddenly, an old man came from behind the crowd and pushed the crowded gently, and the crowd moved. He was respected.

He was dressed in rags and his face was dusty and dirty, his hair white and balding. He was an aged man, and he looked at her from above with a humble smile. _Was he the Father_? The septa thought. He offered the septa his hand.

"Come now child, let's get you fed, you're safe now," he said.

The septa reluctantly took his hand and stood up, "who are you?" she asked.

The man chuckled, "they call me the high sparrow," he explained, "but I'm no more than a man, my child. Those people who threw you are terrible people. One day, they'll atone for their sins."

* * *

 **Winterfell**

Lara was up now in the middle of the night, preparing to leave. She figured she had to dress the part, meaning she had to be practical. She wore a dark blue velvet dress, with sleeves that flared, and embroidered with silver threads. She wore an armour on top of her bodice, in the shape of a corset that was made of steel, there were slits on the sides of her dress so that she could move freely, and she wore pants underneath, and boots like Robb and other northern men. There were direwolf embroideries on her neckline. She wore her leather gloves and kept a small knife below her back, and she wore her cloak, lined with fox pelts that were brown and grey.

She didn't have time to do her hair so she just braided it to the side, and she looked at herself on the mirror, she realized the way she looked shows her power, she was second in command now to Robb. She was lady of Winterfell.

* * *

Lara walked out of the room and went straight the corridor, then she could hear Bran and Rickon whispering quietly.

"They'll come back," Bran said, with hope in his words.

"No they won't," Rickon replied, and my heart sank. A little boy has said something so mature. Lara went behind Rickon, and he was startled.

"You're leaving too?" Rickon teared up.

"I'll come back, I promise. Your mother, father, and Robb might not, but I will, I swear it," Lara said emotionally. Then Rickon went to her and jumped to hug her.

"I'll come back. Promise me you'll stick with Bran," Lara whispered and kissed Rickon on the cheek.

Rickon let go of Lara and she told him to run along. Lara then sighed, and looked at Bran who gave her a small smile.

"This is goodbye, I guess," he offered.

"Goodbyes are never easy," Lara replied as she sat by his bedside, "take care of Rickon and Winterfell for me."

"What if I'm not a good lord like father?" Bran asked.

"You'll learn to be one," Lara replied, "just don't lose the Keep."

Then Bran chuckled, and Lara smiled. "Be just, and don't trust anyone. Once I leave Winterfell, you can only trust your friends, do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Bran said, and Lara gave him a hug.

"Be safe," Bran whispered, and Lara gave him a peck on his forehead.

"Go back to sleep now, lord Bran," Lara said, and Bran nodded.

Lara turned her back and closed his door, she went to the courtyard and her brown stallion was waiting for her. She mounted her stallion and she rode to be side by side with Robb, and they rode out of the gates of Winterfell.

* * *

 **Robb Stark's Camp**

Lara looked out of her tent, two tower bridges so high up in the sky. The Twins. She sighed, Tywin Lannister's army was marching their way and Jaime Lannister is at the gates of Riverrun, the Lannister forces could trap Lara and Robb.

* * *

Lara walked over to Robb's tent, there he was having a meeting with the other great lords. All the lords looked at me like Lara was meat and that she didn't belonged in that tent, but Robb, with bright eyes welcomed her.

"Lara," Robb called out, gesturing his hand for me to stand beside him.

"M-my lord, it's no place for a lady," Greatjon Umber said to Robb.

Lara furrowed her eyebrows and looked at lord Umber's hand, and she remembered that a few nights ago, Grey Wind bit his fingers off.

"Lord Umber, how's your hand?" Lara mocked, "How's your son?"

"Both fine, my lady," Jon Umber replied silently.

"That's good to hear, the last time I saw him I declined his marriage proposal," Lara said to the table, and the other lords chuckled silently.

"How are your daughters? I heard they were training to hunt?" Lara asked.

"Y-yes," the Lord Umber looked down.

"Then, I am no different than them," Lara said strictly, "my cousin wished for my council, and I will give it to him."

"But you're a woman!" lord Karstark rolled his eyes, and Lara furiously glared at him and the other lords who chose to stay silent. She was angry. Robb noticed the anger in her eyes and tried to hold her hand, but she slaps his hand away.

"The last time I was a part of all this, I sent a letter so that my uncle could go home, and that all you lot could wine and dine in the safety of your keeps!" Lara roared, earning the furrowed expressions of northern lords around her.

"I am Brandon Stark's daughter! By right if I had been a man, you would be kneeling and proclaim me your superior, but I'm not asking that of you. My father went south and he died, this time your liege lord went south, what if he died? I want him to make it back home and tell those Lannister piss that winter is coming!" She hissed.

"So, if you think I don't share the same values as you do, then my lords, show me the way out."

But the lords gulped and look down on their feet, and Lara didn't bother to hear their replies. She looked at Robb.

"We need to cross, we need that bridge more than ever," Lara said to Robb loudly so all the man could hear. "Your mother is now negotiating with Walder Frey."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Robb said, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"He'll demand many from us, and he'll take no for an answer," Lara said, "either way you'll have to bow down to everything he wants from you."

"I'm ready to do my part," Robb sighed, looking back at the map. "Lara, look at this. If we have the twins we must attack Tywin's army and also Riverrun. I think we should divide our forces, 2000 men to Tywin Lannister."

"Aye, I agree," Lara said seriously.

* * *

Lara sighed, then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Catelyn Stark, her face was worried and her eyes were tired. And all the northern lords went outside the tent, except Theon.

"You'll have your bridge, and he'll give you some of his men, but," lady Catelyn said, and the whole room was quiet.

"You'll take his son Olyvar as your squire, and he'll expect a Knighthood soon," lady Catelyn said to Robb, but the look on lady Catelyn's face says that there's more.

"And?" Robb said.

"And Arya will marry his son Waldron when they've come of age," lady Catelyn said, with anxiety in her eyes, and there were still more.

"And?" Robb squinted his eyes.

"You'll marry any girl that you choose, after all the fighting is over," lady Catelyn sighed.

"Have you seen his girls?" Robb furrowed his eyebrows, earning a small chuckle from Theon.

"Do you consent?" Lady Stark asked.

"Is that all?" Robb said, and I look down at my feet nervously, scared of my fate.

Lady Catelyn looked at me and sighed, "Yes, I told them Lara has chosen a northern suitor."

Lara let go her breath as if she's been holding it for years.

"Then I consent," Robb said angrilly, and he left, shrugging Theon's shoulder as he went out of the tent. Theon laughed silently, earning a raised eyebrow from lady Stark.

"Thank the Gods," Lara said to lady Stark, "I'll hang myself if I have to marry the old fart or his sons." Her comment made lady Stark sigh in return.

* * *

Lara chased Robb, he was tightening his horse's saddle furiously. Lara went to his side and offered him her soft smile.

Robb looked at her and looked away, he was amusingly upset. "I don't want to talk," Robb said.

"You did the right thing," Lara whispered nicely, "my lord."

Robb softened his expression and looked at Lara for comfort.

"Promise me you'll keep your promise," Lara whispered, "We don't want to cross that old fart."

Then Robb chuckled, "you're just saying that because you don't have to do anything."

"Aye," Lara admitted, chuckling lowly. Robb furrowed his eyebrows in return, and looked at Lara angrilly but also sadly. He was upset.

Then they both road past The Twins.

* * *

Please review!

Chapter name : because Robb Stark has to pay the price.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN - DEAD STARK**

 **DISCLAIMER** \- I don't own game of thrones, these were a part of an idea that I had during history class so yeah. Please continue to read, and follow and favorite if you like this! Also please review! Thank you! Valar Morghulis.

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR SUCH SLOW UPDATE. MY COUNTRY DIDNT LET ME OPEN FANFICTION FOR A WHILE SO UPDATING COULD BE HARD. I AM TRULY SORRY. Other reasons why I didn't update for a long time is because I'm working hard to get into Law School. And well, the hard work pays off ;)**

 **I hope you like this update, and I'll be updating more and more in this week. Please favorite, follow and review!**

* * *

 **Somewhere near Riverrun**

Lara was sitting atop of her brown steed, holding it's reins. Her fingers trembles at the cold leather. The weather was not as harsh as back there in Winterfell. Yet the situation was harsh because she might lose Robb Stark today, her cousin.

Lady Catelyn looked extremely worried, the boy was off to his first battle. She was persistent to stay and wait for the arrival of Robb, even if Ser Rodrik was insistent that she be escorted immidiately back to camp just in case Robb lost. However, Lara assured her that with Robb leading the army, following her war plans, he will make it.

Soon Robb's army was galloping back from the distance, Lara was relieved to see Robb. The small sob and grin from lady Catelyn also showed that she felt the same way as Lara did.

Lara went down from my horse to greet Robb and the other lords, they smelled like horse shit, Lara thought.

Then, Lara heard a grunt. She glanced to her left and she saw a muddied yet bloody man, it was Jaime Lannister. By the time she made her way to the Kingslayer, lord Umber's sword was ready at hid neck.

Jaime smirked at the silver headed Stark, and greeted. "Lady Stark," then he looked at Catelyn amusingly, "Lady Stark, I'd give you my sword, but I've seemed to lost it."

Lady Stark looked at him like he was trash, "It is not your sword I want," she said bitterly, "give me my daughters back, give me my husband." There was a hint of desperation seeping between her words.

Jaime sighed, "I've lost them too I'm afraid."

"Kill him Robb! Send his head to his father," Theon roared proudly.

Jaime smirked, he looked at Robb like he was stupid. He then glanced at Lara. "We've never had the pleasure of talking before."

Lara looked down on him, with a serious expression on her face. "Perhaps, we'll talk in your cell soon, if my cousin decides to spare you."

Jaime chuckled darkly, then he turned to Theon. "See ? even she wants my company, sending my head to my father would be a shame."

"Perhaps we could send your manhood," Theon offered, earning chuckles from Robb's men. Lara could see Lady Catelyn loosing her patience and Robb looked like he was about to cut both Theon's and Jaime's head off.

"That'll be a shame too Greyjoy," Lara looked seductively at Jaime, but then she looked at him like he's beneath her, earning an intense gaze from the Kingslayer's dark eyes. "Lancel Lannister still needs it," Lara continued. Earning a vicious smirk from the Lannister.

"A joke of course," Lara said to the Kingslayer, who nodded curtly at her.

"Ah yes, rumours these days are horrible," Jaime replied shortly, "especially ones surrounding you with that bastard boy toy of yours."

Lara glared darkly at Jaime Lannister, "we can't all be Lannisters Ser Jaime, we ain't as pretty," Lara said carefully, "we don't 'ave the talent to act like you and your sister as well."

"Take him In irons, lord Umber," lady Catelyn ordered.

"We'll talk soon girl," Jaime said lightly. And the crowd roared as he was being taken away.

Robb looked down, as Theon approached him. "I've sent two thousand men to their graves today."

"The bards will sing songs about their sacrifice," Theon replied to Robb's remark.

Robb sighed, "aye but the dead won't hear them."

Lara sighed and gave Robb a strong look, "get ready," she said softly.

"you're going to send three thousand more."

 _This war is far from over._

* * *

 **King's Landing**

Sansa was afraid, she had her light blue gown on. She was determined to make the crowds of people fall in love with her during her father's sentencing to the Wall.

She looked at Joffrey, who was know King since the late Robert Baratheon was dead when Sansa was heavily escorted back to King's Landing. She smiled, thinking of how golden antlers looked good on top his blonde hair.

Suddenly she snapped back into reality when Pycelle finished speaking. It was Joffrey's time to pass on her father's punishment. Then the crowds roared.

 _Kill him._

 _Mercy, mercy your Grace._

 _The Watch._

 _Joffrey waved_ his hand and smiled to the crowd, "My mother wished for me to let lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and power, to serve the realm in permanent exile. But my lady Sansa begged for mercy." Then Sansa smiled as she gazed into Joffrey's green eyes.

"But they are the soft hearts of women!" Joffrey declared, "So long as I am your king, treason will go unpunished."

Sansa's smile ran away from her face, and it was replaced with a frown. "Sir Ilyn! Bring me his head."

The crowd cheered, some wept, so loudly Joffrey wasn't able to hear the reasonings of the Queen mother and the objection from his betrothed.

Ned Stark was being forced onto the ground, he looked down and mouthed his last prayers. Thinking of Jon and Lara.

Then suddenly, his world went dark. He couldn't feel his body, his eyes were shutting down gradually as they glanced at the crowd in front of him. He couldn't hear the screams of Sansa Stark.

Ned Stark is dead.

* * *

Please review. Reaching an end to season one in one more chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 - King and His Hand**

 **DISCLAIMER** – So, first of all I want to say that, Jory and Ned never met Gendry. Now let's get this out of the way, Ned genuinely never found out about the incest, however everything is triggered by when Lara send the letter, causing Cersei to think she knew about the incest and she did. One plan led to another and well Ned died.

I hope you like what I have in store for you guys, please review!

* * *

 **Robb Stark's Camp**

Lara woke up from her dream, the usual dragon flying above her. Lara braided her hair and put on her cloak before she exited her tent to join lady Catelyn for breakfast. As she made her way, every soldier that looked at her bowed with utmost respect, after all she was the army's leading tactician and was Robb Stark's most trusted council.

Lara saw Catelyn at the table, with Robb who was reading parchments. "Good morning," Lara greeted.

Catelyn gave her a motherly smile while Robb nodded. Not long after, an ugly boy entered the tent. He was Olyvar Frey, Robb Stark's squire. The squire looked shaky and nervous, but Lara gave him a soft look.

"My lord, my ladies," he greeted in a low tone.

Then there was an immidiate silence, the boy traded eye contact with Robb, Lara and his mother. But nothing. He didn't pour ale, he didn't do anything. He looked like he was about to say something but didn't. Lara found this to be wasting her time as she tapped on her fingers on the table, but then she gave out a quick sigh.

"Well, spit it out boy, we 'aven't got all day," Lara said firmly yet not getting angry with the squire.

"Go on, Olyvar," Robb said politely.

The boy gulped and opened his mouth, "news from the capital my lord," he said, "it's a-about your father."

Then Robb dropped the papers and look stoicly at the boy. "lord Eddard, was executed yesterday, on the order's of Joffrey Baratheon…" the boy continued, unable to look at Robb, "my deepest condolences, my lord."

Robb immidiately got up from his chair and he grabbed his sword out while still in chainmail. He look like he's about to murder everyone. After he went out, lady catelyn rubbed her face with her hands and sighed.

Lara closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, then she turned to Olyvar. "Spread the news all over the camp, tell the lords that my uncle is now gone. Tell them to mourn and they answer to Lara and Robb Stark now."

Olyvar nodded and he bowed, before Lara joined Catelyn at the table and wept beside her. Lara whimpered and coughed, unable to contain her tears.

Catelyn looked over to Lara and hugged her, to which Lara immidiately hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry…" Lara sobbed, "I can't save him. I can't save my uncle."

Catelyn put her hand on the back of Lara's hair, and she nuzzled against her. "We need Sansa and Arya, we need to get them back, it's now or never now," Catelyn said quietly.

"Aye we do," Lara said, "before Joffrey did the same unforgivable to them."

* * *

 **Catelyn's POV**

 _My husband. My poor Ned. Dead by a sword, even his head was not resting with his body, butchered by that bastard!_

I was fighting a war inside my mind, I was fighting the emptiness in my heart as well. As I made my way through camp, soldiers were bowing their head and stopped in their track. News of my Ned's death had reached throughout the camp.

I couldn't handle it, I grasped a tree for support. So many misfortune has come to me.

Then I heard the clanking sounds of a sword and a man grunting. I knew it was Robb. I walked slowly, and saw how Robb was unleashing his anger.

"Robb,"I called out softly. But he appears to be ignoring me, hitting the tree with rage and death in his eyes.

"Robb!" I called out once more, and he stopped, huffing at me. "You've ruined your sword."

Robb went over to me and I hugged my firstborn. There was sadness shrouding the both of us, the young man in my arms had just lost his father.

"I'll kill them,I'll kill them all!" Robb shouted at my shoulder, his voice cracking.

"We need to get Sansa back, we need to get Arya back, we need to get the girls back," I said softly.

"then we'll kill them all."

* * *

 **Somewhere near Robb's Camp**

Arya was squating behind a rock, she was relieving herself. Then she put on her pants standing up.

"Are you done?" Jory asked.

"Aye," Arya said, "Are you?"

Jory laced his pants from behind a bush and wiped his hand on his pants. "Aye, we'll reach your brother's camp by nightfall, best we speed up. "

Arya went over to the horse with Jory, as Jory was holding out his hands to lift Arya, she shrugs them off.

"You're not touching me Jory," Arya said seriously, "not with piss on your hands." Then she pushed her arm up on the saddle to lift her weight up and sat perfectly in front of the saddle. "I can do it on my own."

Jory looked at her with admiration of an uncle or an older brother and chuckled, "aye aye, that's quite the accomplishment little wolf."

He sat behind her and hold the reigns of his horse, then they both galloped away.

* * *

 **Jaime Lannister's Prison behind the Camp**

Jaime Lannister was sitting on the ground by the post, staring at the sky. He was denied a proper meal and water. He was thirsty. He was damned. He had fallen into the enemies hands.

Suddenly a figure approached him. It was Lara Stark, accompanied by a guard.

She wore her hair in a braid, similar to Catelyn Stark. She had a fur cloak on, similar to Robb Stark's, but she was all dressed in dark colors, a contrast to how she dressed when Jaime first saw her, she was mourning of her uncle's death. She looked stern, but there's softness in her eyes. She was without doubt, one of the most gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on. He hate to admit it, but even Cersei would wilt away at her presence.

"Lady lara," Jaime said sarcastically, "you miss me?"

"I owed you my time, I promise to visit you in your cell, you seemed to be interested to talk to me," Lara replied, entering Jaime's made up cell.

"Really I thought it was the opposite, I remembered you blushing when we locked eyes," Jaime replied back.

"Ah yes," Lara chuckled, "You must've misinterpret it, I was looking at your son." Jaime's expression darken, his fist was curled up against the pole he was chained to.

"We can't believe in every word the fools and maids say," Jaime said quietly.

"No, we can't," Lara replied, "and I'm supposed to believe my cousin fell on his own."

"My deepest condolences, I heard you wrote to Robert that he had passed away," Jaime replied quickly. And Lara shook his head.

"He wanted to be a knight like you," Lara said, "but I'm afraid his dream is dead now." Jaime rolled his eyes, as if letting Lara know that he knew Bran was still alive.

"The last time I saw a person with your hair, I stabbed my sword through his back," Jaime said, "and before, I served one."

Lara looked out of the cell, and gazed at the view of the camp from his cell, not much, she thought.

"Was it the one who burned my father and my grandfather, or the one who kidnapped my aunt?" Lara asked solemnly.

Jaime coughed, his throat so dry. "By vows, the first one," Jaime said amusingly, "but by heart, the latter."

Lara looked at the kingslayer and bent down to give him a sip from her water bottle that she carried beneath her cloak. However the Kingslayer raised his eyebrows slightly as if he was hesitant if it's poisoned or not, earning an eye roll from the young Stark woman. Then Lara Stark drank from the bottle, and placing it to Jaime's mouth. He tilted his head to drink, and it was refreshing.

 _Who knew water could taste better than wine_ , he thought.

"The one with pretty hair that couldn't keep his hands off my aunt?" Lara asked in her northern accent. Earning a chuckle from the Kingslayer.

"That's the one," Jaime said lowly. "Brilliant man, smart, beautiful, strong," Jaime said, reminiscing his golden times.

Lara look uninterested, and she walked away from the kingslayer.

"Thankyou for your water," Jaime said, and Lara smiled sadly but appreciative of the genuineness from his tone. Then she sighed.

"Don't thank me yet, we're still enemies," Lara said with a hint of hate, "your kin killed my uncle."

"So I've heard," Jaime said. Lara looked down and walked outside of his cell.

"Lady Lara," Jaime shouted out, and Lara turned to him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Lara's eyes were empty and she looked away, walking back to the camp.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Robb Stark was breaking bread and drinking ale with his lord, with his mother at his side. There were no songs, just conversations. The air was tense. Lara was sitting at Robb's right side, looking sorrowful and calculating. Lara hold her glass of ale, when suddenly a lord stood up.

"The proper course is clear: we march south and pledge fealty to King Renlya and join our forces with his," the lord declared.

"Renly is not the king," Robb replied sternly.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord," the lord replied with fury, "he put your father to death!"

"that doesn't make Renly king, he's Robert's youngest brother. If Bran can't be lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be king before Stannis," Robb explained.

"Do you mean to declare for Stannis?" the lord asked.

"Renly is not right," another lord exclaimed. Then all the lords engage in a loud debate.

"My lords," Greatjon Umber roared, "MY LORDS!" silencing all the participants.

"Here's what I have to say to these two kings," he said, them he spat. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor is Stannis neither."

"Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery seat in the south?" Greatjon declared. "What do they know of the Wall or the Wolfswood? Even their Gods are wrong." Then everyone laughed.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to and now the dragons are dead," lord Umber said, unsheating his sword and points it to Robb.

"There sits my only King, the one I'm meant to bend my knee to," he said, "the King in the North!" and he bent his knee in front of Robb.

Robb stood up and looked to Lara, signalling her to stand with him.

Then another lord shouted, "I'll have peace on those terms, they can keep their red castle, and their iron chair too." Then he bent his knee, "the King in the North."

Before Theon could stand and unsheath his sword, Robb hold out her hand to him. Theon was hesitant but then Robb shook his head at Theon. Then Robb look at Lara, "Rise my lords, no one is proclaming anyone King tonight." Both lords looked at Robb, confused.

"I don't deserve this title," Robb said, "My father died a swift death, head struck down by a sword. My cousin, her father was burnt down to the ground when she was still a baby. We won the Battle of the Whispering Woods due to her plans, to be King is to not acknowledge my promise that I would rule together with her. She is Brandon Stark's daughter, by rights had she been a man, she would be lord of Winterfell."

* * *

"I can't be King if she isn't my Hand," Robb said.

Lara gasped quietly, she truly has power over them. She turned to Robb who gave her a strong look on his face while Catelyn offered her a weak smile.

"It's Your grace now," Lara replied.

The soldier bowed, "forgive me but lady Arya Stark and ser Jory Cassel has joined our party."

Lara gasped, and looked at Robb. She walked fastly outside with Catelyn and Robb, with the other lords at their tails.

She saw Arya, wearing pants, face full of dirt, and holding a small sword. She was lifted off the horse by Jory and as they locked eyes with one another, Lara and Arya embraced. Lara's heart was beating loudly, she was glad that Arya was safe.

"Arya, arya, arya," Lara whispered to her cousin, nuzzling against her hair. Lara heard a cough from lady Catelyn, who instantly hugged Arya as Lara let go.

Lara turned to Jory who was looking at her and nodded, showing her gratitude for bringing her cousin home back safely.

Arya looked at Robb, and jumped on him. "Where's Sansa?" Robb asked Jory as he was hugging Sansa.

"With the lord, they'll reach us soon Robb," Jory replied lightly.

Lara looked down, and look at Jory. "They're not coming back Jory."

"What do you mean my lady?" Jory asked, squinting his eyes. Arya let go off Robb and looked at Lara curiously.

"A few days ago, news came from King's Landing," Lara said. Jory looked at her with disbelief but sighed loudly before looking down at the ground.

"Robb what does she mean?" Arya asked, as her mother and Lara wouldn't answer her.

"Come now," Robb touched her, "we have so much to talk about."

"No," Arya demanded, "I know something is wrong, tell me what is it."

Robb looked strictly at Arya, challenging her. But Arya didn't back out and she was fuming, "Now," Arya ordered.

"Lord Eddard's dead," Lara said harshly.

Arya widened her eyes, and she was about to break down to the ground. "W-what about Sansa?" she asked.

"We don't know," Lara said quietly, as if almost whimpering.

Arya huffed as if she was out of air, but she was held and hushed by her mother. That night, the sky was filled by Arya's scream and cries.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
